


Listen to Your Gut

by NiaLint



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaLint/pseuds/NiaLint
Summary: Manjoume and Judai catch up years after their graduation over fast food...
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Listen to Your Gut

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fun little writing jam I did with some friends on a Discord server. So, naturally I did GX Rivalshipping because I love Manjoume and Judai. 
> 
> The prompt was: “What have I told you about listening to your gut more? It’s smart. Do it.”

“Augh… I was so close to beating you, Judai. I should’ve targeted your Neos with my trap card,” Manjoume mumbled to himself. He exclaimed out loud and ruffled his hair. 

“What have I told you about listening to your gut more? It’s smart. Do it,” Judai said as he put a fry into his mouth. “Works great for me!”

“Uh… right.” Manjoume looked away sipping his Kaiba-Cola. He thought back about their final year at Duel Academy when Judai went on a violent rampage over losing his best friend.

“Anyway, that doesn’t work for me. I’m not as intuitive as you.” Manjoume pouted and turned away.

“Just try it sometime,” Judai said as he stuffed a whole Chick-fil-a sandwich in his mouth. “Man, this is so good! Who knew homophobia tasted so good?”

Manjoume just looked at Judai. “What?”

“You know? Isn’t Chick-fil-a homophobic?” Judai asked.

Manjoume laughed out loud. “Dude, you are so out of the loop. Chick-fil-a was bought out by Kaiba ages ago. When was the last time you’ve been in civilization?”

“Hey, give me a break. It’s been like… 5 years since I’ve been to Domino City?” Judai recounted. “Dang, Kaiba’s gonna take over the world at this rate.” 

“What have you been up to, anyway?” Manjoume asked.

“Oh, you know,” Judai said. “Duel, eat, travel, help the occasional person with their problems. The usual. So, how’s your Pro-League career going?” 

Manjoume sighed. “Uhh, it’s all right, I suppose.” He didn’t want to tell Judai that he was on a losing streak this season. His worst nightmares were coming to life. 

Judai tilted his head and looked at Manjoume, brows furrowed. “Hey, what’s wrong? You haven’t even touched your BEWD cheese fries.” 

Manjoume looked at his oddly blue-colored cheese fries. “Uh, this is kinda low class. Why did we go to Chick-fil-a? We haven’t seen each other in 6 years. You should at least let me treat you to expensive steak or something.” Manjoume pushed his fries towards Judai.

“It’s fine. I haven’t had Chick-fil-a in ages!” Judai said as he stuffed his face with cheese fries. “Oh right, I saw your rematch with Edo the other day. Man, his Plasma really pwn’d you!”

Manjoume rolled his eyes and sighed. “Augh, please don’t remind me. That happened months ago.” And it was the start of his losing streak. “I actually have another match with Edo tomorrow. Also, no one says pwn anymore. God, you’re so old.” 

He remembered back to the duel he lost to Edo and he felt a pain in his heart. During that match, Manjoume looked out at the crowd and didn’t see the familiar Kuriboh goofball watching him and cheering him on. He was able to keep fighting and dueling thanks to Judai during his first pro match against Edo. He owed his entire Pro-Duelist career to him. 

The rematch with Edo made Manjoume relive his memories with Judai. Judai was the only person who went through lengths to save his Pro-Duelist career during his third year at Duel Academy. Judai was the only one who defended Manjoume against his brothers when they berated him. Manjoume smiled at all the times they hung out at the Slifer Red dorm, stole each other’s tempura shrimp, and barged into each other’s rooms uninvited. 

Manjoume looked at Judai clearly for the first time since reuniting with him. He looked the same as he did 6 years ago. Same big, youthful eyes, smooth skin, and the exact same haircut. He’s even sporting the same old Slifer Red jacket.

Judai just laughed and gave Manjoume a big smile. 

Manjoume’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Anyway, I gotta go-,” Judai said as he got up from his seat. 

“Wait, Judai!” Manjoume said and stood up and grabbed Judai’s sleeve before thinking. 

“Hm? What’s up?” Judai looked at Manjoume with his kind eyes.

Manjoume let go of his sleeve. “I-, sorry.” His stomach felt heavy and there was only one thing on his mind.

“Judai, I-,” Manjoume said. “ I’m going to win against Edo tomorrow. I just… I don't want you to go yet. I need you to watch me tomorrow. That’s what my gut is telling me.” 

Judai looked at Manjoume and smiled. “Sure, I’ll watch you tomorrow. But, I wasn’t leaving. I was just going to the bathroom. That’s what MY gut is telling me!”

Judai laughed out loud but Manjoume’s face got red.

“Shut up!” Manjoume shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here ever! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Everyone in the jam included Chick-fil-A or a Denny's to their stories so I had to as well. I also haven't written anything in ages, so I hope this wasn't too terrible to read. ^^;
> 
> .


End file.
